Welty Storage (Mission)
Welty Storage is a story mission in Sign of the Times. Overview One of the cult's Places of Darkness. The history of this old Mardi Gras warehouse should hold clues about their plans. Narrative After finding the newspaper clipping on the altar at Nuit Blanche, Lincoln pays a visit to Welty Storage in Barclay Mills. He walks through the pitch black warehouse with nothing but his Black Light to see with. After finding his way through the maze-like stacks of crates and Mardi Gras decorations, he comes to a candlelit room where The Ensanglante are performing a cleansing ceremony. As the victim begs for his life, the cultist recites aloud: I stand before you, Pere Sanglant, with this offering marked as the Filth. May I be cleansed and remembered upon your arrival. Come quickly, Blessed One. Group chant: The mind ascends. The flesh consumes. The mind ascends. The flesh consumes. Guide my blade, Father. Let it bleed in your name. I give myself for The Blessed. Group chant: All for the Blessed. All for the Blessed. All for the Blessed. Thank you, Pere Sanglant. Guide me. Mold me. The time of The Blessed is soon. Come quickly, Father. As the man dies, the cultist is congratulated, saying it was beautiful and he now walks with them, cleansed in His eyes. The group then notice Lincoln and attack, but he quickly takes them out. He examines the body and determines that they must have dosed him with Sky to get him back there. Upon a closer look at the man's chest, he sees a symbol carved into his chest like the one he saw at Sammy's Bar. They called it the Filth, to represent the ones they sacrifice. His wrists had also been tied in case he tried to struggle. As Lincoln leaves, a group of cultists enter the warehouse looking for him. After he deals with them a second group arrive as he's about to leave, but Lincoln takes them out as well. Walkthrough Go to Welty Storage. *Follow the mission marker to Welty Storage on the western outskirts of Barclay Mills. Enter warehouse. *Go to the left of the building, climb the ladder, and activate the prompt to kick in the grate and enter. Investigate the warehouse. *Activate the Black Light to light your path and follow the trail. *When the path becomes blocked, press the interact button when prompted to raise the barrier. *When Lincoln's black light comes back on by the giant heads, continue north past them and then turn left to pick up the trail. *Press the interact button when you come to the plywood blocking your path, go forward then right and climb up the ladder ahead. *At the top, turn around and head along the catwalk, then climb through the hole at the end. *After you drop through the roof, head towards the group performing the sacrifice in the next room. Investigate the sacrificial area. :Gameplay Note: To examine an item, approach it and press the appropriate button to interact with it, then follow the onscreen prompts shown in the lower left corner of the screen. Using intel view will highlight all unexamined clues in blue. #The sacrifice victim on the chair in the center of the room. #The candelabra on the barrel. #An apple on the floor next to the victim. #A bottle of rum by the door. #Though they're not considered part of the investigation, there are two New Bordeaux Notes in the room as well. Leave warehouse. *Exit the room through the door to the north. Climb the ladder, then head through the opening and up the stairs. *After Lincoln has watched the cultists arrive outside, turn around and follow the mission marker back into the warehouse. Escape warehouse. *As you reenter the warehouse, it will fill with cult members. After a moment one will turn on the lights. *More cultists will show up as you near the warehouse exit. *Once they're all dead, leave the escape zone to end the mission. Result † If this is the third Place of Darkness you investigated, it will grant the Haunted Places achievement and open up All for the Blessed. Trivia *When Lincoln picks up the Welty Storage clue in Nuit Blanche, he says it "looks like a place over in the bayou"; however, it is located on the western outskirts of Barclay Mills. *One note found at the investigation zone reads: "With the slicing of the Well-Born's palm, the Filth devours our sins even as its own stained flesh is consumed." *Another note reads: "Anna's not yet purified. We need to get her back and complete the ceremony. The Ensanglante have no future without that girl. Find her. Now!" Gallery Note-Barclay Mills 8.jpg|Note found at the investigation zone Note-Barclay Mills 9.jpg|Note found at the investigation zone Category:Mafia III Category:Sign of the Times Category:Missions in Sign of the Times Category:Gameplay